outfit7talking_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tom/History
History Early life When Tom was younger, he met Ben, who was his school teacher. Tom and Ben soon grew a close relationship, became best friends, and at some point, they started a news show together. Later when Tom was older, he met Angela. he was going to a music concert, noticed her, and realised she was lost. He then showed her the way. They liked each other immediately. Talking Tom Cat Tom has a major role as the main character in Talking Tom Cat. In the app, tom is seen homeless, and living in an alley. He is also seen acting very cruel, as he tries to eat Larry, and scratches the screen of your device. But because of all of this. Talking Tom Cat is not considered canon Talking Santa Tom appears dressed up as a reindeer in Talking Santa. Talking Gina the Giraffe Tom has a cameo appearance in Talking Gina the Giraffe. He appears in a picture when the hand clapping games are completed. Talking Tom Cat 2 Tom appears again as the main character in the sequel to Talking Tom Cat, Talking Tom Cat 2. In Talking Tom Cat 2, Tom is living in his house, but his neighbour Ben is constantly annoying him. Like Talking Tom Cat, Talking Tom Cat 2 is not considered canon due to how Ben is acting. Talking Tom and Ben News Tom appears in Talking Tom and Ben News, running a news show with Ben. In the app, Tom and Ben are running their news show, but they continue to get into arguments. Talking Santa meets Ginger Tom appears in Talking Santa meets Ginger bringing Ginger to see Santa. Talking Pierre the Parrot Tom appears in Talking Pierre the Parrot annoying Pierre for unknown reasons. Tom's Love Letters Tom appears in Tom's Love Letters writing love letters for Angela. Tom's Messenger Tom is the main star in Tom's Messenger. Tom repeats what you say so you can send it to other people. Tom Loves Angela In Tom Loves Angela, Tom is on a rooftop talking to Angela. Talking Ginger Tom appears on some puzzles, and on some toilet paper in Talking Ginger. I Want To Be Big I Want To Be Big is a story about Ginger, that Tom appears in. Talking Angela Tom is mentioned by Angela in Talking Angela. Talking Friends Superstar Talking Friends Superstar is an app created for the Talking Friends Superstar toys, that Tom appears in. Angela's Valentine Angela's Valentine is an app about Tom and Angela. Tom appears watching You Get Me with Angela. Talking Friends Cartoons Talking Friends Cartoons is an app made for the Talking Friends web series, that has all episodes, some wallpapers, and some descriptions for the characters. Ginger's Birthday Tom appears on some puzzles in Ginger's Birthday. My Talking Tom in My Talking Tom, their are multiple Tom's that you are supposed to take care of. Jigty Jigsaw Puzzles A puzzle of Tom appears in Jigty Jigsaw Puzzles. Talking Friends (web series) Tom is the main character in the Talking Friends web series, he has a major role in all episodes. Attack of the Tech! Attack of the Tech! is the first episode of the Talking Friends web series. In the episode, Tom creates a Giant Robot with Ben. Unfortunately, the robot does not work, so he started eating everything. Tom and Ben then come up with an idea to destroy it. Ben then created an Electromagnetic pulse generator, and uses it to destroy the robot. Foolf Foolf is the second episode of the Talking Friends web series. In the episode, Tom and Ben decide to make a combination of Football and Golf. so they create Foolf. Jet Pack Cat Jet Pack Cat is the third episode of the Talking Friends web series. In the episode, Tom and Ben want to become famous, so they create a Jet Pack. But then Ginger tries to put Gina on it, and accidentally the wrong button. the jet pack then flies away with Ginger on it, but then it brakes down so Ginger starts falling. Pierre then saves Ginger, but the Jet pack fell to the ground and broke. Newserator Newserator is the fourth episode of the Talking Friends web series. In the episode, The Tom and Ben News has no news stories to tell, so Ben creates The Newserator 3000 to make news stories. But the Newserator instead makes news stories to get Tom and Ben in trouble. But then Pierre throws a tomato at it and destroys it. Roch the Catsbah Rock the Catsbah is the fifth episode of the Talking Friends web series. In the episode, Angela's car brakes down while she is on her way to a recording session. She wanted to submit a song to Feline Factor. So Tom convinces Ben to build an instant recording studio to get her to stay. Shake that Tail Shake that Tail is the sixth episode of the Talking Friends web series. In the Episode, Ginger is trying to defeat gravity, but it does not work. Then Angela arrives, she needs a dance video for her song. Tom agrees to help but they can't agree on what dance to do, so they have a dance battle. Ben then creates the Anti-gravitronimator dance floor 4000, so they can dance with no gravity. Multipli-Kitty Multipli-Kitty is the seventh episode of the Talking Friends web series. In the episode, Ginger wants to play with Tom, but Tom does not want to. So Tom then walks away to go eat a sandwich, but Ben asks for some, but then decides to clone it with his Uber duber duplicator. Ben then clones the sandwich and then walks away. But then Tom decides to clone himself so his clone could play with Ginger. The clone goes to play with Ginger, but then Tom decides to make more clones of himself. The clones then go crazy and start running around doing any random thing. Ben then gets them to run back into his trailer and back into his cloning machine. Super Tom Super Tom is the eighth episode of the Talking Friends web series. In the episode, Ginger wants a super power, so Ben makes an invention to give him one. Ginger gets super strength and then goes to tell everyone. Ben then gives everyone super powers, but an armadillo accidentally pushes the switch and turns giant. So The Talking Friends then use their super powers to knock it away, but they accidentally knock it onto the machine. The machine then brakes, turning The Talking Friends, and the Armadillo back to normal. Angry Parrots Angry Parrots is the ninth episode of the Talking Friends web series. In the episode, Tom and Ben are hosting The Tom and Ben News, but Pierre stops hosting it. So Tom and Ben then go to see why. They then see Pierre playing a video game called Zombie Brain Suckers. Pierre says that he has been playing the game for 48 hours. Tom and Ben then find out that he has become so addicted to the game that he can't tell the difference between video games, and the real world. So he thinks Tom and Ben are zombies. Tom and Ben then trick him that Gina is the princess Pierre is trying to save. Pierre then saves Gina and realises that he is not playing the video game anymore. Tom After Tom Tom After Tom is the tenth and final episode of the Talking Friends web series. In the episode, Tom and his friends can't decide what decade was the best. Ben comes up with an idea and creates his Time bending musical dimension hopper, to figure out what decade was the best. The Talking Friends then sing songs about their favourite decade. But in the end, they all agree that the best time to live in is now. You Get Me You Get Me is a music video about Tom and Angela. That's Falling in Love That's Falling in Love is a music video about Angela and Tom. Talking Tom and Ben News: World Cleanup 2012 In the Talking Tom and Ben News: World Cleanup 2012, Tom appears supporting the 2012 World Cleanup.